Luna and The Headmaster
by HarryPotterChronicles
Summary: Now in her third year at Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood is still seeking comfort in the Forbidden Forest until she is caught by the Headmaster who offers her words of wisdom...


**Here is my first ever fanfic, so please read and review! I am looking for constructive feedback. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling. **

The tips of the trees were brighter than ever. The light from the moon reflected off of the pointy surfaces of the Forbidden Forest and the wind blew the green leaves and pines up into the starry night sky until they disappeared due south over the mountain. Only one cloud lingered in the sky and was clearly visible as it passed the sight of the moon's craters. A grey-furred lynx climbed down from a branch and lurked through the dark forest floor searching for its prey.

The lynx stepped closer to what it believed was a squirrel munching on an acorn. The lynx crouched and approached ever so quietly, taking extreme caution so as to not make a single sound with its hairy paw. The lynx motioned closer and closer, and the little squirrel continued to nibble at its large acorn, completely oblivious to the fact that it was being stalked upon.

Before the lynx could lunge at its prey, there was a short cracking sound, as though someone nearby had stepped on a twig. The wind howled louder than ever before and the leaves began to blow through the canopy. The lynx turned its head to identify the source of the sound. However, the squirrel also stopped nibbling and its head shot straight up in the air. The lynx turned back to its prey, but before it could even look, the squirrel dropped the acorn and scurried up the trunk of the tree until it reached its safe haven in the pine-coated branches.

The lynx cursed its prey as it turned away from the tree in frustration. He then observed the abandoned acorn lying in the dirt and sniffed it. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps, the crunching of leaves. The sound was getting closer and closer and its pace was fast. This could only mean one and only one thing to the lynx: a predator.

The lynx hid behind a log on the ground, but abruptly noticed hair from over the log; hair that was blonde. The lynx looked up to see a human advancing slowly and ever so calmly. She wore a black cloak and her dirty-blonde hair stretched down to her waist. Her face was a dreamy face, one that looked like it was carved by angels. She had protuberant grey eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Her white complexion and her dirty-blonde hair looked eerie from the bright light being emitted by her wand.

The girl stopped in her tracks and reached her wand out a bit further. The light shone at the log, and the lynx hid behind it. The lynx began to fear for its life until it heard the girl's dreamy voice.

"It's a beautiful night to be out in the forest, wouldn't you say?"

The lynx peered over the log and squinted its eyes from the intensity of the light. However, it noticed that the girl was now no longer looking at it, but directly up at the sky.

"I do wish I had my telescope with me," said the girl. "Then I can search for mum in the stars."

The lynx does not understand at first. Then the girl looks at the lynx and mutters, "_Nox._" In an instant, the light from her wand is no longer there. Now it was just darkness. But the lynx felt as though it could see the girl much better now. It could see her face. She could also see it better as well. She locked her stare at its yellow eyes, which looked as though they had belonged to a ghastly creature.

They held their stares for a full minute. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes. Two outsiders, a lynx in a magical forest and a girl from the castle behind it. They understood each other. The lynx then finally crouched behind the log and lingered out of sight. Luna Lovegood understood all the creatures of the Forbidden Forest better than she understood those who lived in the castle behind her. Now in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she felt as though the forest was her true home and the castle was a home for the ghosts who offered her no kindness.

Ever since Luna Lovegood even began her schooling at Hogwarts as a student in Ravenclaw, she had suffered endless ridicule from her peers for all sorts of reasons. They thought her beliefs to be stupid and nonsensical. They thought her clothing accessories were ludicrous. They tormented her since she stepped on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. They called her Loony Lovegood in and out of class. They called her a freak, a lunatic, an insane retard. They pushed her down the stairs, they stole her belongings, and they laughed at her in public. And yet, she survived it all without fear.

She was always happy, no matter how much they tried to make her life a living hell. She did not care about it all and she did not mind it the slightest. She was still herself, and she was proud of her character. She was proud of the radish earrings that she wore, proud of her beliefs of the existence of Nargles…

The castle of Hogwarts behind her was silent at such a late hour. All students and faculty must have been sound asleep. Luna could not hear their snores of peaceful slumber. The castle was lit by the torches that hung outside the corridors. She turned around, however, and saw the bright white moon glowing through the tall trees.

Luna continued walking until she reached a small cliff which overlooked the entire forest and the river valley of the highlands. She could see the reflection of the moonlight on the trees and the glistening waters whose waves did not stir so late at night. She sat herself on the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling. She wasn't worried about falling because the cliff was so small that she could have easily landed on her own two feet if she fell.

She stared at the moon, the brightest of all the stars in the starry night sky. She could see the constellations lined up scattering the sky and the moon was at the center of it. She stroked her necklace made of Butterbeer corks and reflected on her name. Luna. Not Loony.

Luna, it meant moon in Latin and Spanish. Luna's mother always said that she was given that name because she was the brightest star of them all.

"Hello moon," she said, looking up at the moon. "It probably may seem a bit odd that I am talking to you. But I find my comfort out here with you. I was wondering, do you know where my mummy is? If you do, can you deliver her a message? Tell mum that I love her and I think about her every day. Tell mum that I cherish the values and the memories that she gave me. Tell her that daddy misses her very much, and that I do too."

Luna waited for a response, and the moon did nothing. It stood still like a painting in the night sky. It seemed like a full moon, but Luna could tell that it wasn't. It was almost full.

"Almost full…" Luna said to herself.

"Almost full indeed," said a voice from behind her.

Luna immediately stood up and swirled around. She was about to take out her wand when she realized who was standing in front of her. His magenta and sapphire colored robes seemed to have brought out the light from the dark forest behind her. His long silver beard shone and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. His smile was warm and friendly.

Luna didn't know what to do. She had been coming out into the Forbidden Forest for three years by herself and not once had she been caught. Now she had been caught red-handed, and even worse by the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself: Albus Dumbledore.

"P-p-professor Dumbledore," she stuttered. She didn't know what to say or what excuse to give to the headmaster. "I-I was just, t-this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, but it is very much what it looks like, isn't it?" asked Dumbledore, stepping from out of the darkness of the forest and onto the cliff. "You are here on a midnight stroll to find solidarity in the Forbidden Forest. It's nothing to hide." To Luna's surprise, he didn't even seem angry with her. He seemed rather calm as though Luna had never been in any trouble.

"B-but I am out here," she said. "All alone. That is against the rules, right?"

"It is," acknowledged Dumbledore. "But not when you're with me, correct?" His smile never seemed to falter behind his chuckle.

"Yes, I s-suppose so professor," said Luna anxiously. "But am I in any trouble?"

Dumbledore only held up a hand. "None at all Miss Lovegood. None at all." Luna was surprised at how Dumbledore even knew her name.

"In fact, I wish I understood why our students don't come out here that often for a stroll," said Dumbledore, who now walked up to Luna and took a seat on the edge of the cliff. Luna also hesitantly sat down beside him. "Of course there may be a nest of deadly tarantulas, but what dangers does the forest offer? It can't offer that much danger after all, needless to say that you have been walking around here for three years now, am I right Miss Lovegood?"

Luna nodded. She was more shocked than ever. Professor Dumbledore knew that she had been sneaking out almost every night to find solidarity in the forest! And yet he had never given her a detention, never gave her a warning…

"The moon is almost full, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at the moon with Luna.

"It is professor," said Luna. Her fear and confusion quickly subsided when she realized that Dumbledore was not there to punish her.

"It reminds me of my grandmother," said Dumbledore. "She was a bright witch, but nevertheless a loner. And she would always find peace when looking at the moon. Sometimes she and I would sit and stare at the full moon for hours until we fell asleep. Looking at the moon now makes me wonder why those days have long passed."

"My mum named me Luna because she believed that I was the brightest star in the sky," said Luna serenely. "She was a believer like my dad. We believe in a lot of things that people think are odd, but our beliefs are what allows us to coexist."

"Are you perchance the daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Oh yes sir, I am," said Luna.

"Ah, the resemblance is striking I must say," said Dumbledore, peering closely at her. "I remember your mother very well. Such a gifted young witch she was. She was one of my best Transfiguration students before I had ascended to the position of Headmaster. She was one of the many students who worked hard to perform the bewitchment of the night sky in the Great Hall."

"She did?" Luna asked in surprise. "She never told me that."

"She did indeed, Miss Lovegood," said Dumbledore. "From what I remember in regards to her personality, she was an inventor. In her spare time, she was inventing and experimenting with newly designed and creative spells. I daresay that I was not as productive as she was in my years at Hogwarts."

Luna glowed up with pride at Dumbledore's words of her mother.

"Your father on the other hand, he was a nervous fellow," said Dumbledore. "I felt horrible for the young man. He always would stutter in class and shake when writing an assignment. That's why he was so often ridiculed and picked on by other students."

"Yes, I suppose daddy was often nervous back then," said Luna. "He still is today. He becomes frightened very easily. He couldn't bear the pain when mum died."

"So sad," said Dumbledore, wiping his eyes. "But one thing is certain. Your mother and father were both believers, it was one of the many things that they had in common. And I can see that in you, Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and saw the twinkles in Dumbledore's eyes like stars. "Yes, I suppose so," she said. "But most people don't really share my beliefs. They think that my beliefs are utter nonsense. Some people at our school can be very closed-minded."

"They can indeed, Miss Lovegood," said Dumbledore. "But one does not have to simply deduce the truth based on what our historical books or our senses tell us. Sometimes imagination can be the key, and basing ourselves off of surmising is acceptable when there are no forthcoming explanations, Miss Lovegood. It is what differentiates knowledge and wisdom. As Rowena Ravenclaw once said, _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

Luna considered the statement and the words for a few seconds. Knowledge is like a village, she thought, but wisdom is a kingdom. She looked up at the stars and twiddled her thumbs.

"Your father always did have a belief of a creature known as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," mentioned Dumbledore as both of them looked up at the sky. "He would always share some of his incredible stories as a student of how he ventured out to his backyard to begin his searches for the creature."

"Yes, he does professor," said Luna. "We go hunting for them every summer, but we haven't a single trail or lead as of yet."

"You know, I have always wondered about their existence myself," said Dumbledore. Luna looked over at him. "Many of the ministry workers thought me crazy for believing so, but my heart told me that they were somewhere out there. And sometimes we have to listen to our hearts instead of our brains. From what I understand, they are magnificent creatures with a beautiful spiral horn."

"Daddy is working to sculpt its horn, I'd imagine that he is almost finished," said Luna.

They both held momentary silence, their eyes scanned the night sky at the nebulas and stretching constellations of stars. Luna felt as though she was traveling up into space, shooting past countless stars and galaxies and planets, until she found the star with her mother's smile face engraved on it.

Then suddenly, she caught sight of a shooting star speeding across the constellation. Dumbledore could see it too. She watched as it shot from one end of the sky to another, like a tear drop falling. She closed her eyes and made her wishes.

_I wish that I had more friends…._

_I wish that Daddy can find happiness again…._

_I wish I could see mum again…._

"What a peculiar wish," commented Dumbledore, looking at her. "Do you think that you are without friends, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna's typical dreamy mood turned into a state of shock. How had Dumbledore figured out her wish? Had he read her mind or something?

"H-how did you-"

"I have always had a gift for Legilimency, or so my professor told me," said Dumbledore. "But is it true? Do you feel lonely at Hogwarts?"

Luna did not know how to respond and she wondered how the Headmaster would react when she said yes. "Well, yes professor, I do."

"And why is that, Miss Lovegood?"

"Well, it's just that, I'm too much of an oddball to be likeable," explained Luna. "People laugh at me every day and steal my things from me. And there is not a single person who is there to actually support me and be my friend. I'm just…I'm not normal."

"Is there ever such a thing as normal?" Dumbledore asked disbelievingly. "It certainly does not seem like an excuse to me."

Luna looked at him curiously.

"That doesn't seem like a reason for them to cause you any trouble," added Dumbledore.

"But they do, and it's horrible," said Luna. "But I just learn to live with it and continue to lead a happy life knowing that they will tire of it eventually, they always do in the end."

"You know, somehow I feel that you are much wiser than most people give you credit for, Miss Lovegood," said Dumbledore smilingly.

"You do?" Luna asked.

"Sure," said Dumbledore. "Wisdom does not necessarily come with age, that is just a stereotype used by the most closed-minded of wizards. Wisdom comes with experience, does it not? Wizards should not measure themselves by how many years they have, but instead what use they have made of those years. And in your life, I can see that you have made more of your life than most of the students in the castle behind us."

Luna smiled weakly at the statement. Here the Headmaster of Hogwarts was, calling her wise. She felt honored to be in his presence and to be listening to his advice.

"And besides, I am a friend, am I not?" pointed out Dumbledore.

"Well, I suppose you are professor," said Luna.

"You suppose or you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know professor," Luna corrected. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You will find, young one, that those who are in need of a friend will always find one at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "And help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. And do not worry about friends, dear one. You are too young. Live life free of your woes and worries now. Don't chase after friends. Give it some time, be your truest self, and let your friends chase after you."

_Let your friends chase after you..._ Luna thought about this carefully. "I will professor, thank you ever so much."

"Your welcome young one," said Dumbledore. "It is getting rather late, I think we should get a good night's sleep."

"Oh yes, professor," said Luna as they both stood up and started to walk back to the castle. "I should probably finish my assignment for Professor Snape now, he is really strict and gives a ton of homework."

Dumbledore chuckled as they continued to walk the forest grounds. "I can imagine, young one," said Dumbledore. "But do not worry about that. You need your sleep. I will send a note to Professor Snape as an excuse for your late assignment."

"Oh thank you very much professor, but I can finish-"

Dumbledore once again held up his hand. "Do not worry, dear child. You need your rest."

They continued to walk until they reached the castle grounds. "Do you mind if I escort you to your dormitory, Miss Lovegood?" offered Dumbledore. "Mr. Filch might not be pleased to see a student wandering around late at night."

"Oh yes, thank you professor," said Luna. "So how are you doing by the way?

"Oh, busy busy as per usual," said Dumbledore. "There are numerous issues concerning the Triwizard Tournament that have aroused. One complication after the other."

"Do you really believe that Harry Potter cheated by putting his name in the Goblet of Fire?" Luna asked.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. He was about to ask, "How do you know about this?", but he realized that every student at Hogwarts knew about it. "No I do not, but it is unfortunately his duty to participate."

"Yes, I don't believe so either," said Luna. "He does not seem like the type of person who would cheat. He seems very nice and humble."

"He is indeed," said Dumbledore, "I do not believe that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but instead someone must have hoodwinked it, and that is what I am currently attempting to disclose. As of now, the poor boy must participate in the tournament."

"But Professor Dumbledore, those games can be very brutal," said Luna. "Sometimes there aren't survivors."

"Yes they can," said Dumbledore. "But I have confidence in Harry Potter."

"Well I feel bad for him," said Luna. "When I researched him a little bit, I noticed that his entire life had been laid out for him since his parents were killed by You-Know-Who. And ever since then he has been referred to as 'The Boy Who Lived.'"

"Yes, it is not a title that he chooses to associate himself with," said Dumbledore.

"I'd imagine that he does not enjoy being a celebrity," said Luna. "He doesn't have any peace and quiet and he is constantly being asked questions. I think that he does not prefer that kind of fame."

"Well, how do you see him, Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I see him as nothing more than a good person and an ordinary student learning to become a wizard at Hogwarts, like you and me," said Luna.

Dumbledore was impressed by the statement. _A student like you and me._ Dumbledore may have been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but deep down he knew that he, like every other pupil and faculty member, was indeed a student at Hogwarts. After all, Hogwarts was there to teach.

The theme of Hogwarts began to relay in his mind, _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now there bear and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff..._

Dumbledore hadn't realized that he had been singing the song out loud until Luna began singing along with him. They sang until they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. "Good night Professor Dumbledore, thank you for your company," said Luna.

"It has been my absolute pleasure, good night to you," said Dumbledore.

"Does this mean that I can keep going to the forest at night?" Luna asked.

"You may, Miss Lovegood, however if there be any signs of danger, I must advise you to refrain from your nightly excursions," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, will do professor," said Luna. "As I know, Sirius Black is still on the loose."

"Ah, he is another story Miss Lovegood, for another time," said Dumbledore smiling. Luna smiled back and entered the common room.

Dumbledore stood in the corridor for another few minutes. He stared at the ceiling and began to daydream. "Nargles," he said to himself. He then chuckled and adjourned back to the Headmaster's office.

**1 year later...**

Luna Lovegood skipped excitedly into the Great Hall along with the crowds of students pouring in to sit at the tables. It was arriving day and she was now starting her fourth year.

She was the happiest person there was. She had friends! She finally had friends! She had just gotten off the train and along the way, she made her first ever real friends: Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and none other than Harry Potter! They had asked her if they could share her compartment!

She had just drifted away to the Ravenclaw table away from her friends, who were all Gryffindors. She excitedly began to eat her food.

The saying from last year relayed once again in her mind. _Do not chase after friends. Be yourself and let your friends chase after you..._

She then looked up at the Headmaster and smiled brightly, who looked back with a smile on his face. And just as he had done to Harry in his first year, he raised his glass to her and provided a friendly wink behind his half-moon spectacles.

THE END!


End file.
